Katniss and Gale: the Amazing Friendship
by KatnissandPeeta4everdeen
Summary: Katniss and Gale's friendship from the beginning.
1. Year One

Got him. I walk over and pull an arrow out of a squirrel's limp, lifeless body. I grab his tail and lift him into the air. He's plump, with a good pelt, too. After I'm done admiring my prize, I tie him to my belt and start heading home. On my way I see something that makes my heart skip a beat. A dead rabbit dangling a foot above my head. The snare that had captured the rabbit looks just like the ones my father used to make. I drop my bags and reach up to admire the handiwork. Suddenly I hear a voice from behind a tree. "That's dangerous." Startled, I jump back at least three feet. A boy steps out from behind the tree. He has black hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. His face hints he's about fourteen, but he's about six feet tall. He's from the Seam. I've seen him around there and school. But there's something else that I'm missing. Something I recognize him from. "What's your name?" he asks. He walks over to the snare and cuts the wire, releasing the rabbit's body. He ties it to his belt, as I do with my catches. It's hard to speak, so when I whisper, "Katniss." It's even hard for me to understand. "Well Catnip, stealing's punishable by death," He tilts his head. "Or haven't you heard?" Actually, I do know this. But I also know that what we're doing can get you a bullet in the head as well. "Katniss." I say in a louder tone, but still quiet. "And I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare." He stares at me, obviously waiting for more. I shrug my shoulders. "My snares never catch a thing." He squints and presses his lips together, still not satisfied. "So, where did you get that squirrel?" he asks. I pull my small bow off my shoulder. The boy's eyes brighten at the sight of my weapon. "I shot it." I say. His eyes don't leave the bow. "Can I see it?" I normally would say no to someone, but to honest, he is so intimidating; I'm actually scared of him. So I hand it to him. He grabs it, full of excitement. "Just remember," I say. He looks up at me. "Stealing's punishable by death." He smiles and turns his attention back to the weapon. That smile transformed his intimidating face, into a face I wish I knew. So I ask, "What's your name?"


	2. Year Two

As usual I am the first one awake at my house. Once I rise from my bed I walk over to Prim's side. I kiss her forehead and brush a strand of her hair out of her face. "I'll be back tonight," I whisper to her. Buttercup is at her side, watching me very closely. I can tell he wants to hiss at me- as he does any other time- but he doesn't. I'll admit, he's pretty smart. He knows prim is sleeping, and doesn't want to wake her. I reach over and scratch him in between the ears. He grows very tense and his eyes get wide. He still doesn't trust me. "Calm down," I whisper. "as long as you keep her happy I won't try to drown you again."

I walk outside my house and to the fence that separates District 12 from the woods. I slide under and walk over to a pine tree. There, I retrieve a bow and arrows. Then I start for Gale and my meeting place. I am excited to see him today. It's spring and everything seems to have come alive over night. That means we should get enough food to feed both of our families for at least two or three nights.

It is also the day after the reaping, and neither of us were picked. Not that I'm particularly happy, just relieved. Who can be happy after two children were just called to death,. When I get to the meeting place, Gale is already there. "Hi. We have a lot to do today. Oh, congratulations." I say. He looks up at me. His eyes are clouded and there are dark circles under his eyes. "About what?" He asks. I sit down next to him. "Living another year. What's wrong?" He shakes his head, and puts his forehead into the palm of his left hand.

"I knew Marla Quinset." He says in a bitter voice. Marla Quinset was the girl tribute this year. I put my arm over Gale's shoulders. "I'm sorry," He remains silent, and unmoving. "Were you two close?" He lifts his head up and closes his eyes. "No. We talked to each other sometimes, but that's close enough." I know this isn't about them being close. This is about her being Gale's age. This is about Capitol sending another child into a bloodbath. This is about them making us watch her die. His hands clench into fists. "What makes it worse is that she is only sixteen, and she has never gotten enough to eat. She probably won't last a week!" I could try to comfort him by saying she might survive. I could say that she's not dead yet. But we both know that she might as well be. When she stepped on that stage she looked as if she had no muscle, no strength, and no chance.

"It's fine if you don't want to hunt," I assure him. "We can go tomorrow." He gets up on grabs his pack. Then grabs my hand and lifts me up. "No. I need to feed my family, and you need to feed yours." He says. And we start walking. Right then I remember what I was missing that first day I met Gale. After my father's death I was called to the Justice Building with my family to receive a medal for being the oldest child. I saw Gale there, he had just received his medal. He had told me his father had died in the same explosion that killed mine. And he had told me he was the oldest child of his family. But I had forgotten about that moment. And for some reason, this makes things different. I no longer feel alone. I feel like there is someone like me. Someone I can tell everything, and they'll understand. And I give into the fact that I need him.


End file.
